


Markiplier x Reader - Bricks

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS FANFICTION.]]</p><p>You have a bad habit of carrying bricks in your bag, and walking in the park in the small hours of the night and you end up smacking a certain someone right in his eye with a bag full of bricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> [[I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS FANFICTION.]]

Grand Park, downtown Los Angeles, 1:47am. Why were you out here again?

You knew you liked taking walks in the dark, and coupled with the fact that you currently couldn't sleep in how obscenely hot the LA weather was in the depths of summer, so why not take a walk in the park? Everyone else would be busy sleeping, and just in case someone attacked you, you had your over-the-shoulder bag with a couple bricks in, and some pepper spray sat happily in the pocket of your shorts.

It was very quiet and very warm. The lights of the city somewhat lit up the park but it was still pretty dark. You wished you could see the stars but amongst the smog and the lights all you could see was the moon and a couple stars, and you weren't about to go out into the wilderness just to look at the stars.

As you walked, hands in your pockets (and one firmly sat on the pepper spray), you had one earbud in and one out, and you were listening to some good old Mumford & Sons, humming quietly along to the tune of Little Lion Man.

And then you heard something behind you. You didn't dare turn and look behind you, a shiver crawling slowly up your spine as you quickened your pace, one hand gripping the pepper spray and the other gripping the strap of your bag. You pulled it over your head so you could grab it more quickly and hit whoever was following you.

The person behind you matched you step for step and you could feel your heart thundering in your chest. Panic was taking over, the fight or flight mode was beginning to take hold, and you were almost running now, feet slapping against the ground beneath you.

"Hey!" a large, warm hand clasped around your wrist. You let out a shriek, clamping your eyes shut as you half turned and hurled your brick-filled bag to your assailants face. He yelped as it connected with his face, bag falling to the floor with a loud noise. "What the hell was that for?" the man asked as you opened your eyes and looked at him. You noticed his glasses were broken and you pulled your hands to your mouth.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" you said, hesitating as you put your hand on his arm. "Are... are you okay? I thought you were gonna try to steal my stuff." you confessed, pulling your earbud out of your ear.

"Why would I want to steal a bag full of bricks?" the man said, huffing. "You broke my glasses!" he grumbled at you, taking off his glasses and looking at you. He had dark brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and a head full of fluffy black hair, and was wearing dark jeans and a red flannel shirt. "I was trying to give you this." in his other hand, he held out a hat. Your hat, to be precise.

"How the..." you looked between the man and the hat. "How did you get my hat? I lost it weeks ago."

"In this park, around this time. I figured if I was out at this time, I'd find you. Didn't expect you to attack me," he managed a chuckle. "Bricks in a bag. Nice technique. I don't think I'll be seeing out of my left eye for a while." in the gloom, you could see that already his eye was swelling. "I'm Mark, by the way." he handed you your hat and you took his hand and shook it.

"[Y/N]. Again, sorry for... hitting you with my brick filled bag. You can never be too careful in LA at night, you know?" you half shrugged and went to pick up your bag. "I feel, so, so bad right now. My apartment isn't too far from here, you wanna... get some ice for your eye?" you asked.

"That would probably be a good idea." Mark said. You shrugged your bag onto your shoulder and led Mark out of the park and to your apartment building, leading him in.

"It's not much, but sit on the couch and I'll get some ice." you said, opening the door. You stepped in and let Mark in behind you. He sat on the couch as you walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer, pulling out a half-empty bag of ice. You walked over and held out the ice awkwardly. Mark took it front you, fingers brushing against yours as he did, pressing it against his eye. "Sorry." you said again, sitting down next to him.

"It's okay. I would have attacked me, too," Mark said with a light chuckle, relaxing on the couch. "I shouldn't have grabbed you. It would have been easier to just try to call out to you."

"To be fair, I still would have run away," you mumbled, rubbing the back of your neck. "I'm really, really sorry about your eye."

"Hey, it's okay, [Y/N]." Mark grinned at you. "I'm not gonna be pretty for a few days, but at least I got your hat back to you." you nodded and smiled softly, carefully observing him.

"Not to sound... weird, but I recognise you. I think." you said quietly.

"Well, uh... I guess I could say I'm famous. On the internet, anyway." Mark said. "YouTube, specifically."

"Oh. Oh my God. The heat must be getting to me. I fucking hit Markiplier with a bag full of bricks. Your fandom is gonna kill me." you put your head in your hands and sighed heavily. "Kinda hoping the ground would swallow me whole right now. I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's cool!" Mark laughed heartily, patting your shoulder. "I gotta admit, it's kind of a unique way to meet someone. I can't wait to retell this on Drunk Minecraft."

"Oh God," you sighed but managed a giggle. "So long as you go easy on me. Say there were only like, three bricks in the bag."

"How many were in the bag?" Mark asked, looking at your bag on the floor. The cutesy floral pattern betrayed what it held inside. You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck.

"Like... six."

"Six?!" Mark exclaimed. "Damn. I'd say I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark place but it kind of already happened." he laughed.

"I gotta make it up to you in some way," you suggested, looking away. "So, uh... when all the coffee shops are open, later... I could like... I dunno." you rubbed your eyebrows. "Sorry, dumb idea."

"So, you assault me with a bag full of bricks and then you ask me on a date?" Mark chuckled softly, removing the ice from his eye as you looked away sheepishly. "Does it look bad?" you turned and looked at him and grimaced slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. You've destroyed my roguish good looks."

"Sorry." you said. "You don't look... that bad, but I'd... probably avoid posting anything. I don't want your fans coming to kick my ass." you laughed softly and ran your hand through your [H/L] hair. "Do you want me to call you a cab? You... probably got stuff to do, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I got videos to edit." Mark said with a brief smile. "It was nice meeting you, [Y/N], even if you did hit me with a bag full of bricks." he grinned. You smiled and stood, ordering a cab to your apartment building. You walked Mark out and pressed twenty dollars into his hand - half as a consolation for you ruining his face, and partly for the cab fare - and waved him off before going inside.

You sat down heavily on the beat up couch and something on your coffee table caught your eye. You picked up the small piece of paper and looked at it.

'Hey [Y/N]! I didn't get a chance to get your number so here is mine! Call me when you want to get coffee! Mark, xxx'

"Oh my God."


	2. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wished you'd send a message sooner, but a few days after you brick the poor guy, Mark is still up for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is incoherent, it's because I wrote this at 2am. 
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name. Enjoy!!

You roll onto your side in your bed. It had been a few days since you had met Mark. Work had been keeping you busy - as an actress, even a background actress, you were almost always working. You got home at midday that day after a midnight shoot, too full of coffee to try and sleep. 

So, you pulled your laptop onto your lap and opened up YouTube. Mark had posted a few more videos - and Drunk Minecraft. You clicked on it and looked at his face in the top left corner, heart stopping in your chest. He had the black eye you had given to him. You bit your lip as Bob and Wade noticed it on their Skype call.

"Jesus Mark!" Bob exclaimed. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"I met a girl!" Mark said with a hearty laugh.

"Did she punch you in the face?" Wade asked worriedly.

"Not quite," Mark snickered. "She had a bag full of bricks that she hit me in the face with. Kind of my own fault for approaching her in a dark park at, like, two in the morning."

After forty minutes of shenanigans, you had a hearty laugh and glanced over at your phone. You hadn't actually texted him yet. You hoped that he didn't think you'd forgotten about him. You bit your lip again as you took it in your hand, flicking through your texts briefly. Sighing, you pulled up Mark's profile and and sent him a quick text.

[Y/N]: Hey, it's the "i hit you in the face with a bag full of bricks" girl. You up for coffee or whatever later?  
Mark: Oh, hey! Didn't think I'd ever hear from you. You still hitting dudes in the face with bricks?  
[Y/N]: Nope, you're the first!  
Mark: I'm just about to start filming at the moment, but we could have dinner if you wanted  
[Y/N]: Sure! I can get some sleep in the mean time :) Shall we say six?  
Mark: Six it is! See you then [Y/N] x

You laid down and slept for a few hours before your phone buzzed on your lap, waking you up. You blinked and looked around, glancing at your phone. Mark had sent you another text. Mark. Mark. You gasped and got up, a crazed tangle of limbs as you kicked off the sheets.

Mark: You still up for six?  
[Y/N]: Yeah!! I just woke up so thank you for sending this text! Where are we gonna go?  
Mark: There's a nice little place I know of near the park. Nothing too fancy, you know? :P  
[Y/N]: Okay. Give me half an hour to shower and get ready. Do you remember where my place is?  
Mark: Despite the concussion you gave me, yes!  
[Y/N]: Don't joke about that!! I would die if I gave you concussion :'(  
Mark: You didn't. Just a black eye! I'll see you in half an hour :)

You got out of bed and ran to your shower, quickly washing your hair and body. You slathered on deodorant - sweating in LA was a bitch so you always needed lots of it - and dried off quickly, drying and styling your hair in just the way you liked it.

You walked back into your bedroom and laid out some clothes - some were too formal, or prude, or too informal or way, way too flirty for coffee. You sighed as you stood in your underwear, hands on your hips as you tapped your side with your left index finger.

"Euuuggh," you groaned loudly, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Why is picking outfits so haaaard." you grumbled, digging through your closet again. Eventually, you settle on a nice thin button up shirt that brought out your eyes, and a pair of dark coloured shorts and some sweet sandals you bought in Florida back when you were a teenager. Some quick, simple make up and you were done and ready, and as if on cue, your phone began to ring. You grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, [Y/N]! I'm outside your building but I dunno what room you're in." Mark said. You surpressed a squeak as you dashed to the window. There was Mark, four floors down. Holding the phone to your chest, you grinned widely.

"Oi! Up here!" you called. "Mark!" you leaned out as much as you dared and waved. Mark looked up and waved back. Pressing the phone back to your ear, you moved back inside your room. "I'm gonna drop you my keys so you can let yourself in, you cool with that?"

"Yeah, except you still haven't told me what room you're in."

"404. Don't make any jokes." you said, grabbing your keys from your desk. "It's got a little box you should recognise on it, so don't lose it." you ordered, walking back to the window. Mark stepped back and signalled he was ready and you dropped your keys from the window. They fell down in front of Mark. He picked them up and let himself in and you psyched yourself up in front of the mirror after you hung up the phone. "You can do this. It's just coffee. Think of it like an acting gig. Except... you totally beaned this guy in the head with a bag full of bricks. Honestly, [Y/N], it can't get any worse."

As you finished your monologue you heard your door unlocking and there stood Mark, in loose dark pants and a blue flannel shirt. You tugged at a lock of your hair as you looked at him as he grinned, holding up the Tiny Box Tim keyring on your keys. He still had a bruise around his eye thought it wasn't as swollen as it had been.

"Did you make this?" Mark asked, spinning the keys around on his finger with a brief grin. You nodded shyly, more akin to a besotted teenager than a slightly besotted adult. "That's awesome! I should look into this, huh?"

"Maybe, but I'm proud of owning the only Tiny Box Tim keyring around." you giggled softly. "So, uh... welcome to my pad?" you looked around your apartment. It wasn't much - as much as your pathetic salary could get you - but it was home, filled with pictures and posters and all sorts from your past. "I'm very glad you didn't make an error four oh four joke. I think I would have bailed on you if you had."

"It was tempting!" Mark said with a cheeky smile. "But I didn't want to be hit with a ton of bricks again, you know?" he chuckled. "I'll call a cab if you're ready?"

"I'm ready." you replied with a nod, checking yourself out in the mirror one last, quick time. Mark phoned a cab and you waited outside your apartment in the warm summer sun. Six months of living in LA and you still weren't used to it entirely yet.

A short cab ride later, and you were outside a cute little café in Chinatown - a cat café. You let out a squeal as you look at Mark who only smiled as he held out his arm for you. You took it and he led you in, sitting down and ordering food.

You talked for hours - about work, about family, hobbies, pets, past, school, old friends. You clicked instantly, laughing like old friends who hadn't seen each other for years. By the time Mark called a cab, you were tired but absolutely happy.

"So," Mark said as the two of you entered your apartment. "I'd call that a roaring success."

"If you bring up the bricks things again I'm gonna kick your ass out of the window right here and now." you grumbled, stretching out tiredly. 

"Don't worry, I know when not to... beat a dead horse with a bag full of bricks." you glared at him and he grinned cheekily, darting out of your reach. "All right, all right, that'll be the last brick joke I make around you. I can't make the same promise for my videos." he held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine," you sighed, pursing your lips as you tried to smile at him. "We should do this again sometime. I'm pretty busy for the next few weeks, but you can always text me if you wanna hang out."

"Sure! I don't want to get in the way of your super serious acting job." Mark smiled sincerely. "It's getting pretty late. I should probably head back to my apartment."

"I'd say you could stay the night but I've only one bed, and the couch," you hazarded the couch a glance. "Not really sleeping on material, if you know what I mean." you said. Sleeping on the couch would be uncomfortable - it was uncomfortable sitting on it as it was.

"It's nice of you to offer, but the cab ride isn't too expensive from here." Mark grinned. "So, [Y/N], I had a lot of fun with you today. I really hope we can do it again sometime." he smiled and took your hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing it gently. You tried to hide your blush as Mark rose and pulled you into a warm hug. It took you a moment to react but you opened your arms and hugged him back, reveling in the moment despite it's briefness. "I'll see you later." Mark said, pulling back from the hug and leaving.

You stared behind him, left honestly speechless by him. You flopped onto the sofa and pulled out your phone. Mark had updated his instagram whilst the two of were at the café - a few pictures of him, a video of a kitten purring happily on his lap, and you phone buzzed as you held it. Mark had messaged you.

Mark: [Picture attached]  
Mark: You're cute when you smile. Kind of wish I was that cat, though!  
[Y/N]: I didn't notice you take a picture of me, you sneak  
Mark: Sorry, couldn't help myself!  
Mark: But you are very cute  
[Y/N]: Thank you Mark. You're not so bad yourself :P  
Mark: I've just gotten home. I hope you have a good night  
[Y/N]: I already have! Night, Mark! :0

You sighed as you stripped to your underwear and went to your bed, flopping down tiredly as you wriggled underneath the sheets. You'd be up early tomorrow for another day on the background shoot, but you couldn't stop smiling as you fell asleep.


	3. Cafés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at work and your good friend, Erin, is totally rooting for you and is eager to know everything about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to take a slow pace with this, but here's chapter three!! 
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name!! Enjoy!

Your alarm blared early that morning and you got up and dressed plainly before heading to the studio for work. You were a background extra in some big movie and you were needed for a couple days on set, nice and early to beat the heat. Today, you were in a café set and you were speaking to your coworker, Erin.

"So, do anything cool yesterday?" Erin asked as the cameras began to roll. At least you could have a real conversation rather than pretending entirely.

"I, uh... I guess I had a date of some sort?" you said with a light shrug. Erin's face lit up.

"About time! You've been here, what, six months? You told me you barely went out," Erin giggled softly. "How did you meet them?" she asked.

"Well, uh... You know I've a bad habit of going for walks at stupid times in the morning, right?" you asked. Erin nodded. "Well, I was in Grand Park like a week ago, and it was, maybe, like, two in the morning... And I kinda... maybe hit... a really cute guy in the face with a bag of bricks."

"Oh my God!" Erin guffawed, laughing as quietly as she could. "How hard?"

"I fucking _beaned_ the poor guy! Right in his left eye, holy shit. All the poor dude was trying to do was give me my hat that I'd lost a couple weeks before!" you ran your hands through your hair briefly as you sighed at yourself. "So, feeling awful I take the guy back to my apartment to give him some ice, and we get back and I'm like, this guy, I know this dude."

"Well, you do meet a lot of people in this business." Erin said with a lazy shrug.

"No, no, not like that! I realised... I beaned my favourite YouTuber in the head. I felt so shitty I wanted to die, you know?" you grimaced as Erin snickered loudly, wiping at her eye. "He still had a black eye yesterday."

"Oh my God, what a way to meet someone!" Erin snickered as she glanced over at the main actors briefly. "Are you gonna go on a second date with him? Oh! Show me him!"

"I wouldn't call it a date. We just went out for coffee." you shrugged as you pulled out your phone and opened instagram, showing Erin a picture of Mark from your 'date' yesterday.

"Oh, he's cute, even with the black eye. You went to that cat café in Chinatown?" Erin asked, seizing your phone and flicking through Mark's instagram.

"Yeah. It was super awesome. Mark had this kitten sit on his lap the whole time and I got swarmed by cats when I got food." you chuckled. You looked at Erin, who was reading your phone with a focused look. You frowned widely. "You better not be reading my texts!" you reached over and snatched your phone back. Erin pulled a fake sad look as you glared at her. She had sent a text to Mark.

[Y/N]: Hey cutie! We should go on another date some time ;)

"Erin!" you exclaimed, tempted to throw one of the props at her as you frowned widely, sending a quick message to Mark.

[Y/N]: Please ignore my last message!! My friend stole my phone on set :T  
Mark: It's fine, I didn't have time to text back because I was in the middle of recording. How's work?  
[Y/N]: Slow and pretty boring. Sat in a lame café set pretending to chat with Erin  
[Y/N]: Erin being my friend  
Mark: You free any time today?  
[Y/N]: I'm stuck here til midday then I think we're on another set til late. I'm gonna be dead by the end of the day, sorry!  
Mark: If you want you can come to my apartment for a chill dinner and some video games?  
[Y/N]: Can I make my decision later? I don't wanna come round in zombie mode  
Mark: Sure! Tell me when you finish work so I can pick you up.  
Mark: Uh  
Mark: Where do you work again?  
[Y/N]: Willow Studios, 1335 Willow Street  
Mark: Okay! I'll see you if I see you :)

"Uh, [Y/N]?" Erin's voice broke your train of thought. "You've got the cutest smile on your face right now. You got another daaaate?" she asked, grinning widely.

"Maybe," you giggled softly. "Depends on how I feel later on, you know?"

"Well, let's hope we have a nice, slow and easy day then." Erin grinned widely. "I have been hoping you'd find some friends outside of work for- _ever_. You gotta tell me all about it next time we're here, yeah? I think tomorrow I'm working on another show in the interrogation room, I don't know about you."

"I got tomorrow off, actually. I might end up staying at Mark's if he lets me." you said with small smile. Erin grinned slyly and snickered as the directors called to cut for the scene.

After a long day of fake conversations and walking around, you were finally finished. 6:43pm, you pulled out your phone as you walked home, messaging Mark that he could get to your place for about seven-thirty. You got home, stood in the shower for what felt like forever before you got dressed and ready.

[Y/N]: Hey, I got tomorrow off by the way, if you wanna hang out tomorrow too or whatever  
Mark: We could play same games. You wouldn't be too against being a guest star in one of my videos, would you?  
[Y/N]: Hey, I'm an actor, I'll live :P  
Mark: Awesome! You could stay the night if you wanted as well  
[Y/N]: Really? I better pack some clothes then

You grabbed a bag and shoved in your pyjamas, a second loose shirt and a fresh pair of underwear. You looked at your clock sat on your desk. 7:26pm. A squeak left your throat as you forced yourself to hurry, shoving your laptop into your bag and slinging it on your back, rooting through your apartment for your keys before you shoved on your slip-on trainers and ran out of your building. Mark was just pulling up and you waved at him as his car pulled to a stop.

"Hey, [Y/N]!" Mark called as the window rolled down. "Come on! I don't want to get a ticket!" he leaned over and pushed open the door as you walked over, stepping into his car. "Okay, I've got a couple things on my PS4 we can play. Anything in particular?"

"Not gonna lie, there are some ridiculous things I wanna do, like... Zumba! You and Wade had me in fucking _stitches_ when I watched that!" you said as you put on your seatbelt. "And GTA! I've never played GTA! Uh, I don't know what else you have."

"We could play some games on my computer, too." Mark suggested as you drove through LA. "I got Netflix, so we can watch some movies too! Any you're in?"

"I'm not in any movies out yet," you laughed, setting your bag between you legs. "I'm in the background of a couple tv shows, though."

"Ooh, enough to have your own IMDB page?" Mark asked. You laughed again and shook your head.

"Oh, no. Still waiting for that big break, you know? I lived in New York, and I worked in a couple studios there. Biggest part I got was I was a murder victim on Bones. That was pretty cool." you shrugged lightly and lazily. "But I've been in plenty of things. Just... being in the background is alright, but gets boring, you know?" you stretched out and sighed as Mark turned up the AC in his car.

"I act sometimes. If you want, I could talk to my buddies at Cyndago, see if you could be in some of our sketches." Mark suggested. 

"That'd be pretty cool, actually. I like Cyndago's stuff." you replied as Mark pulled into the parking lot for his building, parking and turning to grin at you.

"Anything in particular you fancy for dinner?" he asked with a smile. Your mind wandered briefly to baser levels before you shrugged. "I could order Chinese." he suggested. You nodded in agreement as the two of you got out of his car. "Follow me, m'lady~." Mark grinned, holding out his arm. You sighed and shook your head before taking his arm, strolling happily alongside him as he led you up to his room. "Welcome to _mi casa_. If you've watched my apartment tour, you should know where stuff is."

"Vaguely," you replied, gently setting your bag on the floor and taking out your laptop, dropping it lightly onto the couch. "Though it's been a while since I've watched it. I think I can figure out where everything is," you threaded your fingers together behind your back and wandered around the room as Mark vanished for a brief moment into his office, returning with a camera. "Where will I be sleeping?" you asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed, if you want." Mark said, setting the camera down on the table. "I'll only record if you want to, because I've been itching to do a Zumba video again. Pity Wade isn't here."

"Oh, you're just itching for a butt kicking in Zumba, you know." you grinned widely, setting your hands on your hips. "I don't like to brag, but I've taken dancing lessons. I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Oh really?" Mark grinned widely. "Let me get the dance clothes. They'll probably fit you. Want me to take your bag upstairs, too?" he asked. You nodded and he took your bag and disappeared up the stairs as you set yourself on the sofa and moved your laptop to the coffee table. Mark reappeared and clambered over the bag of the soga, a large bag in his arms. "Here we go! The blue stuff is mine. You can pick from whatever is in here." he said, grabbing the same clothes he had worn in his last Zumba video and vanishing into the bathroom. 

You rifled through the bag, picking out a pair of bright orange leggings, a violet vest, a green scarf and a large pair of sunglasses. You took off your shorts and pulled on the leggings before pulling your shorts back on top - orange and green. Nice match. You turned your back to the room Mark had gone into and took off your thin shirt, pulling the vest on. It was very hugging, clinging to your curves tightly. You huffed as you saw your bra straps, throwing the scarf around your neck to hide them. You heard Mark clear his throat behind you and you grinned, putting the sunglasses on and turning with the most dramatic flair you could muster, putting on a pout as you looked at Mark.

He burst into roaring laughter, doubling over. "Oh man, we gotta do that before we start! We'll look super hot." Mark said, straightening up and wiping his eye. "Let's get this shit set up. I can't wait to film this with you, [Y/N]. This is gonna be awesome."


	4. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you're probably going to regret this, but you dance like a moron with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, three in a day? I'm doing well!!
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name!! Enjoy!!

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and I'm here with my friend, [Y/N]! Say hi, [Y/N]!" 

"Hi!" you waved to the camera and grinned widely.

"You might recall last time I was dressed this sexily, Wade and I were being professional fitness dancers and me and [Y/N] are going to be blowing you guys away with our amazing dance skills!" Mark said, pulling a sassy pose as he pouted at the camera. 

"We're not going to be doing that, uh, the Irish jig, are we?" you asked as Mark navigated through the menu.

"You wanna do high intensity blues?" Mark suggested. You bit your lip.

"I'm gonna regret it, but... why not?" you shrugged lightly as Mark grinned and picked the song.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked. "We gotta dance, gotta be hot and sexy and fine like we are." Mark grinned at the camera as the music started and the two of you got ready. "Alright, guys, ready to see us be total fuck ups?" 

After what felt like hours of dancing and laughing and crying, Mark signed out with his signature farewell and the two of you collapsed onto the couch. Mark sat down next to you heavily and grabbed his phone.

"We gotta... we gotta... take a picture." he panted heavily. "C'mere," he put his arm around your waist and pulled you against him and you awkwardly grinned and gave the camera phone a tired thumbs up as Mark snapped a few pictures, before letting go of you and updating instagram.

"If your fans hunt me down, I'm never doing this again." you warned him, stretching out as you panted for air. "God, I can't remember the last time I did something that strenuous. I think I'm gonna have cramps for _days_." you groaned.

"You and me both. At least I had sunglasses to cover up my black eye this time." Mark laughed. "You want me to order Chinese?" he asked quietly. You made a noise in response and nodded lazily. "My fans will love you. You're funny and awesome. What's not to like?"

"The fact I beaned you with a bag of bricks?" you snorted with derision as Mark ordered Chinese. "If they find that out, I'm seeking asylum in the Russian embassy." you snickered.

"Oh, I'd never tell them it was you. I'd leave that to you to tell them."

"Like hell I'd ever admit to smashing your head in with my brick-bag." you replied, stretching out again, your back popping. "You got anything cold to drink?"

"Uh, I should have some Coke or Pepsi. Let me check." Mark reluctantly rose from his seat and you watched him lazily as he walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Catch!" he chucked over a can of ice cold Coke and you caught it, instantly pressing it against your forehead. You heard Mark giggle as he walked over, sitting down next to you. "That's a good idea, [Y/N]. Maybe I should've ordered ice cream."

"Oh, I'd kill for some ice cream right now." you mumbled as Mark turned on the TV. "Got any movies?"

"Wanna watch Alien?" Mark suggested, flicking through Netflix half-heartedly.

"Alien?" you bit your lip nervously. "I've never actually _seen_ Alien." Mark looked at you incredulously. "What? I've never really... gotten around to it. And I'm not good with horror."

"Oh, come on! You got me here to hide behind if you get scared." Mark grinned widely and slightly cheekily at you, almost begging for you to say yes. 

"Okay, fine. Start up Alien as soon as the food gets here. I gotta go to the toilet." you stood up and shook yourself off. "Speaking of-."

"Just over there," Mark pointed out a plain white door opposite the stairs. "And don't forget to reverse gyrate your way out for everyone's safety." Mark said in a very serious tone with a brief nod. You surpress your giggles as you waltzed to the toilet, doing your business before briefly looking at yourself in the mirror. 

You were a bit of a state, to be honest. Your hair was dishevelled, your face bright red, and you were fairly sweaty. You could hardly wait to sit with Mark and watch him edit your dumb video. You hoped his fans would take you well - after all, the two of you were just friends. Besides, it could be good publicity for you. Mark did mention as you were 'dancing' that you were an actress and you briefly explained that you'd been in a few cool shows.

Splashing your face with water, you stretched your aching limbs out again and rubbed your eyebrows. You psyched yourself up for a moment - no idea why, Mark was just a friend after all - and strolled back out. Mark was nowhere to be seen and you narrowed your eyes as you looked carefully around the room. He better not be getting ready to scare you again - after all, you both knew how that turned out last time.

You sat on the couch, still glaring at the room around you in case Mark decided to jumpscare you. After two minutes, you heard the front door opening and turned to see Mark holding two bags of chinese takeaway.

"Did you seriously go down to the lobby in that?" you asked with a raised brow. Mark nodded.

"Everyone was jealous of what a sexy bitch I am." he struck an extravagant pose, throwing his pelvis to one side as he gave an exaggerated pout. "Ow, fuck. I threw out my hip!" Mark groaned. You burst into laughter as Mark hobbled over like some little old man, placing the bags beside you before dragging the coffee table back into it's original place. "Alien, Chinese, two sexy bitches still tired from their Zumba. I don't think it could be any better."

"Well, we could be clean and fresh, you know." you snorted as you opened up the bags and sorted out the chinese food. "But I guess I'd rather shower after I'd shit myself." you chuckled.

"Oh, I'll get forks." Mark skipped over to the kitchen and returned moments after with two plastic forks. "Try not to freak out too much during the film. I don't want a brick going through my tv." Mark grinned as you gave him a dark glare. "Well, as far as I know you didn't pack a brick in your bag, so I think we're good."

You sat and ate chinese and watched Alien and you lost count the amount of times you buried your face into Mark's shoulder and peeked over it nervously. By the time it finished, it was nearly midnight.

"I gotta get some editing done, but you can go to bed if you want." Mark said, standing up and clearing up the table. 

"After that? I'm gonna have nightmares for _days_. Would it be okay to sit and watch you edit?" you asked.

"Really?" Mark looked at you curiously. "Are you sure? It's nothing fantastic or anything, you know."

"It'll distract me from thinking of the alien's... creepy inner mouth from tearing off my face." you shuddered lightly as Mark chuckled gently.

"Okay then, but I make no promises if you fall asleep." Mark said, putting the leftovers in the fridge and walked over. "Ready to watch me work magic?" he asked, holding out his hand to you, as if you were about to embark on an epic quest together. You grinned and took it and he pulled you up and led you into his office.

You sat quietly on the spare chair as he edited, his warm voice eventually lulling you to sleep. When you woke, Mark was stood in front of you, both hands on your shoulders and smiling softly.

"Hey, you," he chuckled softly. "How long have you been asleep?"

"I dunno... I think... the last thing I remember you saying was about burning your face over the video..." you replied sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." he held out his hands and you took them, letting him pull you up. You were about to protest but he swept you up off your feet and carried you up the stairs.

"I can climb stairs myself." you mumbled as Mark pushed open his bedroom door and set you down on the bed.

"You might not have realised it but you nearly fell on me when you stood up. You're exhausted," he smiled briefly as he straightened up and looked down at you. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs. See you in the morning, [Y/N]." he seemed to awkwardly lurk for a moment before he nodded and left.

You stared after him, undressing to your underwear and settling into the bed. It was cool in the room and it smelled heavily of Mark, and you found yourself blushing as you settled your head onto the pillow. Surrounded by his smell, it didn't take you very long to fall asleep.


	5. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoLY SHIT I didn't mean to leave this for a month oh my god [screams at self]
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name, [E/C] is your eye colour and [S/C] is your skin colour! Enjoy!!

You blinked awake slowly, tired eyes blearily peering at the room around you. It took a moment for your tired mind to catch up, but you shot up with a squeal as you realised where you were. Not at home, that was for sure.

As your mind caught up with you, you realised where you were. You were in Mark _fucking_ Fischbach's room. The memories of the day before flooded back and brought a daft smile to your face as you buried it in your hands.

You got up and stretched out, brushing your teeth in the bathroom and looking at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess and you sighed loudly, washing your hands and running them through your hair, trying to get your hair to behave. You huffed as it fell flat, glaring at it before looking at yourself in the mirror, laughing at seeing yourself glaring angrily at your hair.

"Okay, [Y/N]. Play it cool. Let's be cool. You're cool. Nothing is cooler." you said, patting your [S/C] cheeks and letting out a brief sigh. You knew you had a big, dumb crush on Mark, but you weren't going to tell him. You barely knew each other - and you really didn't want you make your friendship awkward this soon. You could definitely wait.

"Good morning." a deep voice startled you, making you grip the worktop and turn to see Mark stood in the doorway, topless. You averted your wide eyes, looking back at the mirror, catching Mark grinning at you. "I made breakfast." Mark smiled. "I hope you like pancakes."

"Pancakes? You're not going to do another hashtag sexy Mark thing with them, are you?" you shot him a startled look and he laughed loudly.

"No! Cyndago aren't around to film it, unless you want a private showing?" he smirked and you stared at him, your [E/C] eyes wide and you could feel your ears burning. 

"Don't be ridiculous!" you gasped, folding your arms defensively over your chest. "I've seen more than enough of you from that video. I might hit you in the face with a brick again if you try doing that... sexy Mark thing." you huffed. It would be mostly out of embarrassment - you hadn't stopped blushing or silently screaming when you watched _that_ video.

"All right, but you had your chance." Mark chuckled as you glanced at him in the mirror again.

"And I don't need you do to the sexy Mark thing when you're, y'know, right there, no t-shirt or anything," you said, indicating loosely at him with an open hand, still looking at him in the mirror. "Go get dressed, for goodness' sake." you huffed again and Mark put his hands up in surrender and wandered off.

You stared into the mirror blankly as he left, admiring his body from head to toe - and you caught yourself blushing in the mirror. Eyes wide, you hurriedly washed your face and brushed your teeth - again.

"Okay, [Y/N]... Be cool. No weirdness." you told yourself sternly, staring at yourself with your hands on your hips. Okay, you could admit that you _really_ liked Mark - but you were a fan and there was no way he'd date you, right?

Regardless, you had to be cool when he was around. No awkwardness (which you'd already failed miserably), no mention of that dumb crush you had on him, and definitely no thinking about that #SEXYMARK video or you'd explode from embarrassment.

You watched Mark leave his bedroom and you wandered into it, grabbing your bag and dressing. You sat cross-legged on his bed for a little while, head in your hands as you thought about Mark. You had to tell him you liked him eventually - but maybe in a few months. Or years. Or... never. Any would work.

You stood up and wandered down the stairs to the glorious smell of pancakes. Your stomach rumbled loudly, reminding you of how hungry you actually were. Mark was sat on the sofa, legs crossed, flicking through his phone.

"Hey," you said, catching his attention. He turned and smiled at you and you gave a lazy wave as you wandered to the kitchen and grabbed some pancakes, hauling the pile onto a plate and grabbing the maple syrup left out for you and slathering them in it before grabbing a fork.

You wandered over to Mark and the couch and lazily sat down next to him, too nervous to look at him. You both ate your pancakes in silence, never meeting the other's eye until you cleared your throat.

"So, uh... I'm still... really sorry about beaning you in the head with a brick." you said as you finished your pancakes and set the plate on the table. "I feel... super fucking bad."

"Hey, I was the one following a stranger in the middle of the night. I deserved that well aimed bean." Mark grinned and gently bumped his elbow into yours, making you raise your nervous eyes to meet his. They were crinkled at the edges in that stupidly adorable way they always did when he had a big, doofy grin on his face.

"Still," you replied. "My first instinct when I meet someone new shouldn't be to trying to bash their brains out with a brick. Kind of makes a bad first impression, y'know?"

"Maybe," Mark pulled a serious thinking face and stroked his chin. "I dunno, though. I thought mine was worse; jumping on a stranger in the dark. Don't want the internet to be thinking I'm a big bad scary dude."

"Pff, nothing bad or scary about you. Big," you cast your eyes over him. "I don't know."

"I.." Mark opened his mouth, his tongue flicking over the front of his teeth before he let out a sigh. "Was gonna make a dirty joke there, but I don't wanna be beaned again."

"Are you ever gonna... not make references to that?"

"Probably never."


	6. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that Mark is cast as a background character in a movie you're going to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months and I finally get off my ass and update. I am a bad fanfic writer.
> 
> Also, this gets almost smutty, but not actually smutty. If there's ever smut, I'll be sure to put it separately yo. 
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

It had been three weeks since you had hung out with Mark. It had been fun but work had very quickly pulled you in. You had told Mark you were auditioning for a minor role in a movie - a sci-fi action movie, which would be fucking _awesome_. You couldn't tell him any more, but you knew you had a speaking role, and you knew you were going to die. You were supposed to have someone acting with you - a minor love interest for you, that would watch you die. Whoever he was, you were not looking forward to the inevitable forced kissing and soppy scenes. You'd done it once or twice before - kissing people of both genders - and you dreaded it.

So when you arrived to work early, you sat in make-up as an artist applied it, giving you a smouldering, 'touch me and I'll tear your fucking arms off' look, setting your hair in place. You looked older, more mature, and frankly, fucking _badass_. You marvelled at yourself in the mirror before you were led to the costume department, and you were sorted out with a military uniform. Practical, but figure hugging. No high heels - praise fucking Jesus for that - but big combat boots that made you walk like a woman who had lived her whole life in a military regime.

"Hey, [Y/N]!" it was Erin. She had been cast as one of your underlings. "Damn gurl, you lookin' fine as fuck. If you weren't totally, hopelessly in love with that cute guy you beaned, I'd do you."

"Erin!" You frowned and blushed madly, crossing your arms over your breasts. "Stop that! I'm not hopelessly in love with Mark!"

"Ah, Mark, that was the name!" she chuckled loudly. "I heard the make-up artists talking to a guy called Mark. He looked suspiciously like your Mark."

"What?!" you exclaimed, looking at Erin with wide eyes.

"Yeah, come on!" Erin grabbed your hand and you peered into the make-up room. There was Mark, sitting and talking with one of the artists. You gasped and ducked back around.

"Oh my God, Erin, what the heck is he doing here?"

"Did you tell him you had auditioned for this?"

"Yeah, I did, but..." you trailed off. "You don't think he auditioned, too, do you? I know they ran for a few days after I put mine in. Oh God. Oh, oh God."

"Hey, [Y/N], breathe!" Erin laughed. "We're going to be needed on set in a minute. You can't sit here floundering like a besotted school girl!" Erin started to push you away. "Hurry up! He's gonna see you!"

You jogged to the set and tried to act casual. Today, you were doing a flashback to your character and her husband - one of the first of many. This would be your first meeting, and you were sure you were going to do the first kiss not long afterwards. The whole 'life flashing before your eyes' thing felt overdone, but you were just happy to be getting a speaking role.

"Places, people, places!" the director called. "Where's my lovely Commander Monroe?" she asked. Right, that was you. You stepped forward. "Wonderful. Have you met your Mr Park, yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to mee-" Mr Park stepped from around a camera at the director's beckoning and you pursed your lips. "Meet him." you finished your sentence as Mark sauntered over.

"Oh, [Y/N]!" Mark exclaimed. "When you said you were going to be in a movie, I didn't think you meant-"

"This one?" you laughed. "Well, looks like we... uh... well." you shrugged and looked to the director. She laughed heartily.

"So, you two know each other? Brilliant! Okay, so, you know your lines, correct?" she asked. You and Mark nodded. "Okay, Monroe, you're going to be dead centre, standing in front of our green screen. Look serious - that things got battle plans on it. Park, you're a scientist with news. You're going to burst in from the left, people are going to try and stop you."

"When I reach [Y/N] - I mean, Commander Monroe - I stop because--"

"Because you've just fallen head over heels for her." The director grinned widely. "Monroe, you're going to be annoyed - he's just interrupted a very serious mission, so try not to smile. Yell, shout at him, have him escorted out, okay?"

"Got it." you said with a firm nod.

"Okay, places, places!" The director called again. You walked over to your position, marked by the little tape x, and looked up at the screen with a hard stare, holding your hands behind your back and standing with your feet apart. 

_Act like you're hot shit and you know it all._ you told yourself, taking in a deep breath and releasing it as the director called for action. The scene burst into life, people shouting and calling over each other. _The mission is going badly. I stay silent until Mark bursts in with important news about our adversaries._

"Co-Commander! Unhand me, I have important information!" Mark's voice. You wanted to turn to look at him but you remained silent. You heard a scuffle and feet slamming against the metal floor. Cameras moved around you and the microphone bobbed above your head. "Commander Monroe!" Mark was barely a metre away and you turned to give him a hard glare. Mark visibly flinched.

"You are interrupting an im... fuck." You tapped your foot impatiently.

"Keep it going." the director called. You turned, looked at the screen hard again and Mark called for Monroe once more.

"You! What are you doing? You are interrupting a vital mission!" you barked, voice harsh.

"I have important information on our enemies." Mark said, holding out a folder. You looked at it disdainfully, then up at him. "Monroe, please--!"

"That's _Commander_ Monroe to you," you snapped, grabbing the file from him. "Security! Remove this menace from the control room before I take him out myself." you called. Two large men strolled over and grabbed Mark by the arms. You kept your face as steely as possible.

"Please, Commander!" Mark called, trying to reach you. You felt your heart falter but you kept your face cold. "You have to read my files! It could change everything!" he pleaded. You felt your face twitch into a frown, but by God you had to keep your composure.

"That's what Doctor White said," you spat through gritted teeth. "And look where that got him." you turned your cold gaze back to the green screen, trying to imagine footage unfolding before you. "Take him away."

"And cut!" the director called, bounding onto the set. "That was great, [Y/N]! We're going to do it a few more times to get some shots of that cold glare you gave Mark. You nearly faltered but you kept it going. Good work." she patted you on the shoulder before bouncing back to her chair and calling for action once more as you handed Mark his file.

You did that take several times, and damn did it get harder to shout and spit at Mark when he was giving you those puppy dog eyes. You were whisked to another set - an office, Monroe's, presumably - and you were ordered to stoop over your desk and read the file.

"It's bad, really bad," the director said. "And it's just as you thought. Park has realised the enemy is sending more troops just when you thought you were winning. Feel the emotion - you were so proud and joyful that you were pushing them back, and now you realise you're all going to die, okay?" you nod. "Okay, and... action!"

You looked down at the paper, reading over the fake words. When you felt like you had read over the inevitable, a hand clamped to your mouth and you inhaled sharply. There was a knock on the door.

"E-enter," you said, your voice cracking. The door was opened and there stood Mark. "Ah, Mister Park..." you cleared your throat and looked between him and his folder of bad news. "So... if this is true, we're... we're all going to die."

Mark walked over hesitantly. "Maybe. My coworkers and I have been trying to develop a new weapon. We're not having much luck because we haven't got the funding. I was hoping that if... if you came to see it, Commander, then... we'd have a chance, even just a slim one."

You remained silent, sitting down on your chair and pinching the bridge of your nose. "A chance is still a chance." you said, voice wavering. Mark held out his hand.

"Then come with me." he said confidently. You looked up at him, your eyes meeting his.

"Hold that gaze!" the director called. "Aaand... Cut! I think we'll do that once more, but that was brilliant!" she grinned. You and Mark did the scene twice more before it was wrapped up and a lunch break was called. You and Mark walked to the lunch hall and sat down opposite each other with your food.

"So, you're supposed to be my husband then?" you asked with a gentle snort. Mark nodded. "Oh man... Director says next scene is a kissing scene! Won't that be fun." you sighed as you bit into your sandwich - you were going to regret taking this role. But if you hadn't gone for it, someone _else_ would be kissing Mark in the next scene and that made your stomach flip-flop uncomfortably.

"Hey, if I had known you were on about this movie," Mark shrugged and grinned. "Are you not looking forward to kissing my handsome face?" you glanced up and he made a kissy face at you. You nearly chucked your juice box at his head but thought against it.

"You're fucking insufferable sometimes, you know that?" you grumbled. Mark grinned and nodded. "Good. Just thought you ought to know."

"But hey, you're going to be kissing this insufferable mug," he grinned, making kissy noises. "Oh, mmm, [Y/N]! Kiss me more!" you pursed your lips and glared at him, gripping your juice box and aiming it at his head. It beaned him right in the forehead and spiralled up into the air and skidded off somewhere on the floor. Mark blinked at you, juice dribbling down his face, before bursting into a fit of laughter. You held your tongue before laughing as well, completely oblivious from the eyes on you.

"One of the directors assistants said we should get some practice in," you said. "Standard procedure. I've done this a hundred times. Come on." you abandoned your half eaten sandwich - you hadn't been that hungry anyway - and led Mark to a dressing room. You pushed him in and locked the door behind you. It was always better to get some privacy when you had to be intimate with someone - even _fake_ intimate.

"Oh, [Y/N], ooh," Mark said, putting on a sexy voice. "Have you come to ravish me?"

"No, Mark!" you said, giggling. "If you keep this up, I'm going to corpse over and over again when we film! Now, serious time." you said. Mark nodded and you walked up to him, toe to toe with him. His eye had healed nicely - it didn't even look like you had beaned him in the face with bricks - and he was smirking down at you. "Okay, so... I'm going to... put my hands on your chest, and you're... going to put yours on my waist." you said. Mark did as he was told, setting his hands against your waist. You placed your hands hesitantly on his chest, letting out a short breath.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Mark said softly.

"Shut up." you grumbled, looking up into his eyes. He was still smiling, his eyes crinkling at the edges. You let out a sigh and slowly forced yourself to lean up. Mark leaned down and brushed your lips against his. It sent a spark up your spine as you gently gasped, gripping his labcoat tightly. Mark smirked and kissed you again, more forcefully this time. You moaned as he pushed you back into a well sorted pile of sealed clothes, sending some of them to the floor as he pressed you against it. You moaned again, throwing your arms around his neck. Mark slid his tongue against your lower lip and you ran your tongue over him, letting out a low moan into his mouth. Mark caught your lip between his teeth as he began to grind against you, gripping your hips tightly.

You found your hands wandering down his chest, untying his tie and undoing his buttons one by one. You ran your fingers across his chest, your fingertips tingling with excitement. Mark moaned and you caught it in your mouth, kissing him deeply. He moved his hands underneath your uniform, skirting his hands up your stomach. He unclipped your bra with ease and his hands were instantly palming your breasts. You moaned and you hips bucked beneath him. 

"Fuck, [Y/N]," Mark moaned as he removed one hand to caress your face. "If this is how we're gonna kiss on camera..." he grinned as he trailed off and you whacked him.

"Oh, shut up and fuck me already." you growled. Mark grinned and set about undoing belt buckles and buttons. You licked your lips hungrily before there was a knock at the door. You both froze like teenagers who had been walked in on, and you looked over at the door.

"Hello? I'm looking for the people who play Park and Monroe? You're needed on set in five!" the person said.

"Shit," you hissed. "We were, uh, practising!" you called. "We'll be out in a minute." you looked at Mark, thoroughly disappointed. He sighed and pushed himself to his feet.

"Okay, just hurry it up! The director's getting restless." the sound of a slight giggle and then footsteps. Mark held his hand out to you and you took it, pulling yourself up.

"So much for that, then." he said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "We better sort ourselves out."

"Yeah, not shit," you said, sliding your hands under your jumper and rehooking your bra. "Is my make-up smudged?"

"No, they sealed it pretty well," Mark said, pulling his pants up and redoing his shirt and tie. "There. Do I look presentable?"

"Yeah, yeah, you look fine," you said, readjusting your hair slightly. "Come on. Let's go before they miss us."


	7. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A DRILL. SHAYMIN HAS UPDATED. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON
> 
> I'm on holiday for the summer - so I have free time! And I'm going to use that time to continue my writing! About time, huh? :y
> 
> Anyhow, as always, Y/N is your name! Enjoy!!

You sighed as you stretched out, opening your eyes to a room that was... well, not your room. You frowned, narrowing your tired eyes as you looked around. Yep, this was _not_ your room. You sat up slowly and rubbed at your eyes, pulling the sleep from the inner corners.

You were alone in the bed, but this was not a small bed. The covers had been thrown off and the other side had clearly been slept in. Oh. _Oh_. You pursed your lips. You and Mark... last night. _Oh_.

You blinked as you glanced at the door. Mark was standing there, leaning on the door frame, dressed only in some lounge pants and his glasses. You paused, looking down at your still very naked form, and then back up at Mark.

"Hey." you said quietly.

"Hey." he replied, smiling fondly. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I think so?" you replied with a shrug. "So, uh... last night..."

"You don't regret it, do you?" Mark looked guilty for a moment.

"Oh, no! Of course not!" you exclaimed, wanting to get up and walk over to him but still embarrassed that you were as naked as the day you'd been born. "It's just... I've kinda never gone from beaning a stranger in the face, to being his friend, to appearing in his YouTube videos, to... boning him. Kind of a new leap for me."

"Oh, don't worry," Mark chuckled in relief. "Definitely a new laep for me, too. If you'd told me, when I found that hat - that it's owner would not only smack my head in with bricks, but later agree to sleep with me... I would've laughed."

"Yeah..." you rubbed the back of your head and then looked up at him sheepishly. "You don't have any spare clothes I could borrow, do you? I... seem to recall mine ending up on the floor in your front room."

"Oh, shit, yeah," Mark said. "I put them in the wash, but I can lend you some of mine." he stepped into the room and opened his closet. "You okay with wearing a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt? I've got a pair that're kinda tight on me, but they'll fit you."

"Yeah, that's cool." you said. Mark tossed you one of his shirts and the pair of boxers. You put the shirt on first, stepping out of the bed and slipping the boxerson. As you pushed your hair fromyour face, you looked up to see Mark looking at you fondly. "What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Mark replied, blushing deeply. "I just... I dunno what I did to convince you to sleep with me." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. You stepped up to him, toe to toe, and smiled up at him. The blush on his face didn't fade, growing darker as he locked eyes with you.

"You didn't have to convince me, you big moron," you said, taking his cheeks in your hands and smiling up at him. "You're a good friend, and... well, I'd be lying if I said you weren't damn attractive. And the way you do those puppy dog eyes!" you exclaimed. "Yes, those exact eyes. I guess I started liking you more than a friend."

"So this... you don't want this to be a one night kind of thing?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Well... I'd love for it to be a more than one night kind of thing, but if you don't..."

"No! I do!" Mark exclaimed. "Whoa, that sounded desperate. I mean... I'd like it if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"Are you gonna frame that as a question, or...?" you grinned cheekily and Mark rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Y/N?" Mark asked.

"Hmm..." you rubbed your chin in faux thought, grinning at him before you placed a chaste kiss against his nose. "Yeah. I think I'd like that."

\--

As you smoothed down the periwinkle blue dress, you glanced at yourself in the mirror. You could hardly believe a year ago today that you and Mark had started dating. Not only that, but today was the day the movie you had both starred in was having it's premiere - and although you both only had minor roles in it, you'd been invited to it.

"Looking good, Y/N," Mark said, stepping into the room in his tailored suit. "What do you think? I'm thinking I'm going to wear the tie that matches your dress."

"You sure about that, Mark?" you asked, glancing at him. "I think you'd look better with a bowtie. More sophisticated."

"Hmmm." Mark stepped over to you, pulling the matching tie and the bowtie from the cabinet next to the mirror, holding them up against his neck. "Yeah, the bowtie looks better."

"We can save this dress and that tie for a wedding or something," you replied, huffing at your hair. You had no idea what to do with it. "Could you give me a hand with this unruly thing?"

"What, your hair?" Mark asked, stepping behind you. "How do you want it?"

"Hmm... I'm thinking a loose bun, I guess?" you shrugged lazily, indicating at the sparkly clip on the cabinet. "With that. Could you find a hair tie that matches my hair, please?"

"Sure," Mark put his hands on your shoulders for a moment and leaned over to kiss your cheek. He dug into your accessory box for a moment before pulling out a tie that matched your hair. He handed it to you and you tied your hair into a loose ponytail. You pulled a few strands loose in front of your ears, and fixed your fringe. "Need any help?"

"Please," you said. "Could you grab my ponytail and twirl it around the tie bit?" Mark nodded, holding the end and loosely curling it around. "Okay, hold it just there," you grabbed the clip from the cabinet and clipped your hair into place. "Okay... you can let go."

Mark let go of your hair and stepped back. "You look gorgeous," he said, smiling at you. "I still think I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Oh, come on, there are women like Scarlett Johannsen walking around and you think you're lucky?" you chuckled and rolled your eyes at him. "If anything, I'm the lucky one. I mean, look at you - you, Mark, were sculpted by the gods."

"You should've seen me in high school," Mark laughed. "You would take that statement back in an instant."

"Oh, if you'd seen _me_ in high school, so would you!" you said, spinning on your heel and pointing at him. 

"All right, all right," Mark put up his hands. "Let's just both agree we were both nerdy looking kids in high school," he smiled as he put his bowtie on. "We better get a move on. Isn't the premiere at seven?"

"Oh shit, yeah it is," you said, glancing at the clock. Six twenty nine. "Oh, shit, come on!" you said, tugging on his arm. You slipped on your shoes - God, they looked like stripper heels and you were going to fall over, you could see it now - and dashed to the front door. "Have you got everything?"

"I got your handbag," Mark said, holding the bag out to you. You took it as he checked his hair in the mirror and fixed himself up. "Oh, quick, come here," he tugged you over and pulled his phone out. "Smile!" he said. You smiled happily as he took a picture, before he tucked his phone away.

"Come on, come on!" you exclaimed, pulling Mark through and out the door. "We're going to be late!"


End file.
